Soldier-skills
Common This is the Common skill tree of the Class Soldier, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Physical Training LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase Maximum HP through rigorous training. *Repose LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Physical Training required) : Increase the speed at which you recover from injuries. *Staminal Training LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Repose required) : Increase Maximum HP amount. *Refreshment LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Staminal Training required) : Increase HP recovery rate. *Weapon Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase Attack Power of Melee Weapons when equipped. *Double Attack LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Weapon Mastery required) : Quickly inflict two strikes on an enemy in one attack. (Required Equipment: One-handed Weapon,Two-handed Weapon.) *Battle Alertness LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} : Perceive hidden enemies that cannot normally be seen. *Soul Wreck LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Double Attack, Battle Alertness required;One-handed weapon/Crafting tool/Two-handed Sword/Spear/Axe required) : Shoot powerful energy at a distant enemy to stun it. *Taunt LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Hostile Character} : Provoke enemies so that they only target their attacks on you. *Power Overflow LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Party Member} : Temporarily increase the Attack Power of both you and your Party Members. *Howl LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Power Overflow required) : Scream loudly at a targeted enemy to reduce its Defense Power. *Soundless Vacuum LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Hostile Character} (Howl required) : Summon a powerful wind that will stifle all sound, suppresing enemy skills. *Defense Training LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase Defense Power. *Staminal Assist LVL:1-9 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Defense Training required) : Increase target's Maximum HP. One Hand This is the One Hand skill tree of the Class Soldier, information about every skill will be displayed below. *One-Handed Weapon LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : IIncrease Attack Power and Attack Speed of One-Handed weapons when equipped. *Fatal Thrust LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (One-Handed Weapon required;One-Hand Weapon/Crafting Tool required) : Use a sword to directly stab an enemy in one of its vital points, causing it to move slower. (Required Equipment: One-Handed Sword, One-Handed Melee Weapon.) *Shield Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase Defense Power when equipped with a Shield. *Shield Stun LVL:1-5 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Shield Mastery required;Offhand required) : Stun an enemy by hitting them with a shield. (Required Equipment: Shield.) *Durability Assist LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Ally} (Shield Mastery required;Offhand required) : Increase target's Defense Power. (Required Equipment: Shield.) Two Hand This is the Two Hand skill tree of the Class Soldier, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Two-Handed Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Weapon Mastery required) : Increase Attack Power when equipped with a Two-Handed Weapon. *Two-Handed Sword Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Two-Handed Weapon Mastery required) : Increase Accuracy with weapons and Attack Power with a Two-Handed Sword. *Piercing Lunge LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Two-Handed Sword Mastery,Double Attack required;Two-Hand Sword required) : Focus your inner energy to drive a Two-Handed sword through an enemy in one breath. *Voltage Crash LVL:1-4 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Piercing Lunge required;Two-Hand Sword required) : Attack an enemy with a powerful crashing attack. *Battle Howl LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Howl required) : Loudly scream to reduce the Dodge Rate of nearby enemies. *Spear Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Two-Handed Weapon Mastery required) : Increase your Movement Speed and your Attack Power with a Spear. *Heavy Attack LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Spear Mastery,Double Attack required;Spear required) : Inflict a powerful strike at an enemy. *Spin Attack LVL:1-4 {Type:Area Effect Attack(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Heavy Attack required;Spear required) : Damage the legs of nearby enemies with a spinning attack. *Battle Scream LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Howl required) : Loudly scream to reduce the Attack Power of nearby enemies. *Axe Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Two-Handed Weapon Mastery required) : Increase Critical Attacks and Attack Power when equipped with an Axe. *Leap Attack LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Axe Mastery,Double Attack required;Axe required) : Jump and attack your enemy with a downward bow that will stun it. *Weapon Launcher LVL:1-4 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Leap Attack required;Axe required) : Hurl your weapon at a distant enemy to stun it. *Battle Cry LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Howl required) : Loudly scream to reduce the Defense Power of nearby enemies.